User talk:InvaderKaz
Welcome! Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Fanon Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the User:InvaderKaz page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. and fan fictions! Some Easy Tips: *Please make sure you're signed in! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. *Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. * is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "My Home" page. *Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the the "discussion" page associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. *You may want to adjust yourself to the Policies of the wiki, to make sure all of your contributions are on the line. *Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. An even easier way is to carry your way around and see the active blogs and get yourself known in the community. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- Daisy56 (Talk) 21:35, November 20, 2010 — Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in. YOU LIKE MONSTER HIGH?! SO COOOL! HAI! I'M HYPERHEARTS58! But you can call me Hyper! Everyone does! Please respond! :D Sorry I'm just friendly like that! Reach the sky! For the sake of Shake It Up! 02:43, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Yes, yes it is! (Monster High) And yeah I never liked Nick. Sorry. And I like your characters! They're pretty cool! Thnx about my characters! You have any of the MH dolls? ;) I have Cleo and Duece by the way. It's all they have left....soo sad.. LOL Reach the sky! For the sake of Shake It Up! 03:12, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Thnx for the site! I'll be using it frequently. It's suprisingly more effective than Paint. I despise paint. Man! You're soooooo lucky! I've always wanted Frankie Stein! She's my fav of all the dolls! Cleo's cool. Duece is fine. But I'd love to have Frankie Stein on my dresser! NOW THA MY FRIEND, IS EPIC!!! ^_^ Reach the sky! For the sake of Shake It Up! 03:46, November 21, 2010 (UTC) MH Soooo cool! Are you gonna do a Frankie reference? Anyways if you like MH You're gonna love MM Click on the links for my characters: Franki E. Stein Drac U. Luara Clawe D. Wolf More Coming Soon.... for the story... The Origin Of Monster Middle Oh! And the Theme Song Monster Middle "Scream" Song To Be Writen. :) Reach the sky! For the sake of Shake It Up! 20:54, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Project 2gether thnx! I'd love to do a project with you! I'll be back at 7:00-8:00pm! see yah until then! :D Reach the sky! For the sake of Shake It Up! 22:55, November 21, 2010 (UTC) I really like your Hai Hai Poofy Amy Omi! Thing....Suppose Me and You as the two? :) Reach the sky! For the sake of Shake It Up! 03:27, November 22, 2010 (UTC) I'll be Omi! She's kinda just like me! XD Anywho you can make the page I have to get to bed now! I'll talk to you tommorow! :) Bye,Byez! I'm NOT Girly! Saltine Crackers! Yum! Yum! 03:50, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Hi I have seen some of your artwork around the wiki and you are REALLY good! Seriously you are like the best at paint online whatever thing I have seen in a looong time :D Team Doofenshmirtz (talk) 16:24, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Recolor Okay Go to this link and edit it on your Paint feature {if you have it} on your computer/laptop. And if you don't think you could edit it good{no offence} I could do it for you. Just {I advise you} DON'T make too many recolors of Isabella. You could get in trouble like I did. :"){That's a blush icon by the way!} :D Good Luck Z! I'm NOT Girly! Saltine Crackers! Yum! Yum! 21:28, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Do you want me to edit one for you? Cause I'm sorry {I have nooooo solutions} :) {sorry it took me so long to write back!} ;) The JBHaterpuff Girls Z! Saving The World By Getting Rid Of One "Beleiber" At A Time! 02:54, November 25, 2010 (UTC)